Mackenzie Wormwood
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mackenzie Wormwood is the fourteen-year-old sister of Matilda who has a disability which prevents her from being able to read or write on her own as she struggles to come up with a story to write and gets involved in an adventure with her little sister and their young friend, Lydia Jenkins, as they go to school for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Wormwood household, Matilda was sitting away from most of her family reading from a book she had borrowed from the library. She had been going to the library since she had been able to walk there. Zinnia was sitting on the sofa with her husband, watching the 'Million Dollar Sticky' game show. The other children were watching with their parents.

A teenage girl who seemed to be stuck there and a pre-teenage boy who was into the show like his parents were, almost like a mindless zombie. Matilda glanced over at her family and then back to her book, becoming lost in the world the stories created for her. Zinnia let out her annoying laugh as she found the show hilarious. Harry laughed with his wife and only son.

The teenage girl who was named Mackenzie glanced back over to her little sister. Matilda seemed absorbed in her book, but managed to sense her sister's presence and glanced up at her with a small smile. Mackenzie decided to join Matilda and gave a small smile. Harry was not going to be happy about that once he would notice while the others watched the rather trashy TV show. Matilda tried to quietly help her sister, sharing the reading of the book and trying to teach her sister to read.

Zinnia didn't notice, but even if she would, she didn't care really. A knock was heard at the door. Mackenzie let her finger slide across the words like many kids Matilda's age did, but there was an issue for Mackenzie herself: She did not know how to read or write despite being in high school. Matilda quietly continued to help Mackenzie. She didn't seem to mind helping her sister. Mackenzie may have had a six-year-old sister who was very intelligent, but it was probably a good thing since younger sisters often asked their older siblings for help in this sort of thing and Matilda already knew most of this stuff since most of her life.

"Packages at this hour?" Harry wondered as he went to get the door.

When he answered the door, there was a young blonde girl, around Matilda's age, standing on the doorstep in a ballerina dress. "Good evening, Mr. Wormwood, sir... I was wondering if Matilda and Mackenzie were in?" she asked him with a respectful smile. It didn't show any teeth but was a genuine smile.

"Matilda and Mackenzie?" Harry replied which made the girls soon turn over to the front door as they had company.

Matilda looked over.

"Yes, sir, I was wondering if they could come out to play a little while, oh, and Daddy sent this over for you." the girl, or Lydia as she was called, said and held up a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Well... It's TV time... Eh, whatever..." Harry shrugged as he accepted the package.

Mackenzie soon walked over and smiled to see that it was Lydia. Matilda got up, hid her book away carefully, and then joined her sister.

"Thank you, sir," Lydia smiled. She then looked at Matilda and Mackenzie. "Would you both like to come outside to play?" she asked them.

Harry mumbled as he then went off.

Mackenzie smiled. "I'm good with that, how about you, Matilda?" she then asked her younger sister.

"Okay." Matilda nodded with a smile. She preferred to read but she could never say no to Mackenzie and Lydia.

Lydia giggled and smiled, but still wouldn't let her teeth show. "Let's go to the tree-house." she told them.

"Sure!" Mackenzie beamed as she loved to climb.

Matilda nodded too.

"Okay... But we gots to be quiet... Daddy fell asleep a few minutes ago." Lydia told them.

"Oh... Right." Mackenzie soon cupped her mouth.

Matilda nodded.

Lydia took them quietly past her living room window, and then into the backyard. "Okay, follow me." she told them quietly and started to climb up into her tree-house.

Mackenzie and Matilda followed after Lydia. Matilda followed carefully. Lydia gave them both a pillow to sit on comfortably.

* * *

Harry sat down with his package while Michael and Zinnia were still into the show.

Zinnia looked at Harry. "Who was that?" she asked.

"I think that was the neighbor kid Lizzie." Harry shrugged as he decided to check out the package.

* * *

Mackenzie smiled to Lydia. "Thanks..." She said quietly and gently.

"Thanks, Lyddie." Matilda smiled.

"I thought you guys would need a bit of time away from families." Lydia said, and rubbed her cheek absently.

"Yeah... You have no idea..." Mackenzie admitted.

Matilda smiled. "I borrowed another book from the library today." she said to their friend.

"Cool... Wish my daddy would let me get some books." Lydia smiled.

"You wanna check this one out?" Mackenzie offered. "It's a wonderful fable from what I hear so far... Sometimes I wish I could make up my own stories, but... I can't write... And I'm fourteen-years-old..." she then expected Lydia and Matilda to laugh at her since that was how she was treated by almost anyone else she encountered, but she knew they wouldn't.

"If you want Kenzie, I can help you." Matilda said sweetly.

Lydia smiled at Mackenzie. When she did, she showed some teeth and showed one of her front ones to be missing.

"Oh, you don't have to do that..." Mackenzie told her little sister before gasping slightly at Lydia's teeth as she noticed a dramatic change.

Matilda smiled at Mackenzie. "I want to," she smiled. She then noticed the look and smiled slightly. "You lost your first tooth finally?" she asked.

Lydia gave a small slow nod.

"Oh!" Mackenzie beamed once she saw that was actually a good thing. "Congratulations... You should be getting a visit from the Tooth Fairy!"

Matilda smiled.

"The... Tooth Fairy?" Lydia asked tilting her head.

"You haven't heard?" Mackenzie pouted.

Matilda smiled. "Well, Mackenzie can tell you all about it." she said.

"You'll tell me Kenzie?" Lydia grinned.

"If you would like, I remember when I was your age though, I was kinda scared..." Mackenzie giggled. "But it's a sign you're growing up."

Matilda smiled. Lydia looked like she was hooked on every word Mackenzie was telling her.

"Basically, you put your tooth under your pillow before you go to sleep, then the Tooth Fairy comes and takes your tooth, and leaves you a present with a wave of her magic wand," Mackenzie explained. "Lots of times, money."

"Oh... Maybe she'll come to visit tonight then!" Lydia grinned.

"Just remember to put your tooth under your pillow." Mackenzie smiled back and nodded.

Lydia's smile then went away a little. "What if you don't haves the tooths no more?" she asked then.

"You could get your mommy or daddy to write a note." Matilda suggested.

Mackenzie wasn't sure how to answer this one.

Lydia nodded. "I'll try asking Mommy," she said. She then hugged her friends with a smile. "You guys are the bestest." she told them.

Matilda smiled a little.

"You are the best too, Lyddie." Mackenzie also smiled.

Lydia smiled happily. "So, you boths want a juice boxes?" she asked them.

"Ooh, yes please." Matilda smiled.

"Apple?" Mackenzie asked.

Lydia handed Mackenzie an apple juice box and gave Matilda her favorite too. She herself had an orange juice.

"Oh, yeah..." Mackenzie smiled as she enjoyed the sweet taste of her apple juice.

Matilda enjoyed her orange juice.

"Mmmm... Orange~" Lydia hummed.

"Apple is better." Mackenzie teased.

"Nuh-uh, oranges is." Lydia said, sticking her tongue out.

"Yes, orange is better." Matilda joined in.

"Apples and oranges~" Mackenzie randomly sang.

Lydia giggled quietly.

"I wonder if Daddy will let me go to school." Matilda then said.

"It would be good for you." Mackenzie agreed with Matilda's decision to go to school.

Lydia hummed. "Maybe if you convince your daddy, mine will let me go too." she smiled.

"It has to be boring lying around home all day." Mackenzie said to the younger ones.

"Lying around? Daddy makes sure I pull my weight." Lydia said, sounding shocked.

"Oh, well, Matty tells me she usually just hangs out in the house and reads her books..." Mackenzie shrugged.

"Okay, so you both work on your daddy, I'll work on mine to help us go to school." Lydia smiled.

Matilda nodded, looking excited about that.

"Deal." Mackenzie agreed as she also would like Matilda to go into school, it wasn't fair that she and their brother went while she would be home alone all day, though she liked being away from their parents.

Lydia smiled happily.

"Okay." Matilda smiled, also happier than she usually was.

* * *

Mackenzie then finished her juice as she bonded with the little girls. Both Matilda and Lydia adored Mackenzie, and once they got away of subjects about parents Lydia seemed to open up more and cheer up.

"I'd really like to make my own stories, but... It's hard when you don't know how to write..." Mackenzie frowned about her disability.

"I'll help you out, I promised." Matilda said softly to her sister.

"I have many great ideas..." Mackenzie replied. "Also, I would like to walk you to school on your first day if you can make it, Matilda."

"Yeah, that would be great, you, me, and Lyddie walking to school." Matilda smiled.

"I would love to." Mackenzie agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a bit of convincing, but soon Harry and Fredrick were convinced to letting the girls go to school. They had both served Ms. Trunchbull, the head of the nearby kids' school. Matilda was dressed in a nice dress with a ribbon in her hair. Lydia was waiting outside, her hair pulled back into a tight bun and was wearing a high-necked sweater and a pair of leggings and boots. All were new but looked a bit big for her. Mackenzie held the girls' hands when crossing the street and she walked with them to their new school. It looked more like a prison building than a welcome place of education.

Matilda looked a little nervous. "Kenzie, is it meant to look like that?" she whispered.

Lydia gulped quietly and squeezed Mackenzie's hand nervously.

"Erm... Don't worry, girls," Mackenzie soothed. "You'll make lots of new friends. I'm sure it's nicer on the inside."

Matilda hugged her sister. "Will you be waiting to pick us up afterwards?" she asked Mackenzie.

Lydia bit her lip and then decided once Mackenzie left, she would take Matilda's hand.

"I will be right here." Mackenzie promised as she hugged her little sister back.

Matilda nodded and then took Lydia's hand as they prepared to walk into the school. "See you later, Kenzie." she said softly.

Lydia held Matilda's hand gently, but firmly back.

"Have a good day." Mackenzie told them as she let them go start their first day of school while she would be at her own school for the day.

"See you later, Kenzie." Lydia added and then walked into the school playground with Matilda.

Mackenzie smiled to them as she then walked away to her own school for the rest of the day. Matilda and Lydia both entered the school playground and looked around. There soon came a rather large woman as she shut the doors which made most of the students scream in fear. Another girl saw that Matilda and Lydia were new and decided to go see them. Lydia looked shocked towards where the students had screamed. Matilda looked to the girl who came towards them.

* * *

"You guys must be new." The girl said to them as the vile woman of the school sanctured out.

"Yeah, we're starting today." Matilda said quietly.

"Better stay here for now so you'll be safe from... _Her_..." The girl offered.

"Her?" Matilda asked in a whisper.

Lydia was looking scared in the direction of where Ms. Trunchbull was.

"That's the principal," the girl informed. "Ms. Trunchbull."

" _She's_ a principal?" Matilda whispered back.

"You guys are new here." The girl then said with a nod.

Matilda nodded.

"Y-Yes..." Lydia finally spoke in a quiet voice.

"You better be careful," the girl told them. "No one is safe from Ms. Trunchbull's wrath."

"Her wraths?" Lydia asked, a little more scared now.

Matilda looked to the girl her own eyes wide too.

"Trust me, you don't wanna mess with her." The girl warned.

Other kids came to meet Matilda and Lydia to help warn them as Trunchbull approached a little girl with braids in her hair.

"What's she doing?" Matilda asked quietly as she noticed Trunchbull was heading straight for the girl with pigtails.

Lydia bit her lip, looking scared, but wanting to help that other little girl.

"I'm afraid it's not pretty." A boy told her shyly.

Trunchbull came up to the girl known as Amanda with a riding crop. Matilda watched worriedly.

Lydia let go of Matilda's hand and nervously scurried over to Amanda and Ms. Trunchbull. "Ms. Trunchbull, ma'am... Are hairdos not allowed?" she asked, politely and a little nervously. She would stop Amanda from getting into trouble.

* * *

Amanda looked surprised that someone had come to her rescue.

"What are those?" Trunchbull sneered as she gestured to the blonde girl's pigtails.

"My pigtails, Ms. Trunchbull." Amanda said, in her little sweet voice.

Sensing trouble, having grown used to knowing the signs, Lydia looked up at Ms Trunchbull. "I was playing hairdresser, ma'am..." she told her, to get the attention off Amanda.

"Do you think Amanda is a pig, Little Missy?" Trunchbull asked with a slight scowl.

"No, ma'am, I was trying out different styles and I was just going to sort it back out for her." Lydia said softly, and respectfully.

Amanda could tell when not to speak up against this girl, but was very thankful.

"Amanda, do I allow pigs in this school?" Trunchbull sneered.

"No, Ms. Trunchbull..." Amanda said softly.

Lydia quickly undid the pigtails and straightened the girl's hair out. "All better now." she said quickly.

"See that it never happens again!" Trunchbull replied with sharp words as sharp as metaphorical daggers going through an innocent and pure soul.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Lydia gulped, looking wide-eyed with fear.

Amanda nodded too.

"Next time I won't be so easy on you all." Trunchbull gritted her teeth.

Amanda nodded again and looked nervous. Lydia half-cringed away from Trunchbull, but half-protected Amanda.

"Alright, get to class before I throw you all in the Chokey!" Trunchbull threatened.

Everybody headed to classes then.

Lydia turned to look at the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked her softly as they went inside.

"Yes... Thank you for helping me." Amanda told her softly.

Matilda smiled a little, Lydia was so nice. She wouldn't begrudge her a school friend and hoped to make some of her own too.

"Amanda got lucky." The girl muttered to the others as they were on their way to class.

* * *

Inside the classroom, the teacher greeted her students with a smile and saw that she had two new ones and recognized them instantly since they were not in her classroom before. Amanda thanked Lydia again and then went and sat in her seat. Lydia joined Matilda again. Matilda looked nervously at the teacher, was she mean like Ms. Trunchbull?

"Okay, listen up, everybody," the teacher called gently to the students, she seemed like an angel on Earth in deep contrast to the principal who seemed to be the devil himself. "We have two new students in our class, this is Matilda Wormwood and Lydia Crescent."

Lydia instantly felt relaxed once she heard the teacher speak. She felt safer already, even safer than she ever felt at home. Matilda relaxed a little too, this teacher seemed nice. Amanda smiled sweetly, maybe Lydia would get to sit next to her.

"Matilda, why don't you sit with Lavender, and Lydia, you go with Amanda?" The teacher appropriately named Miss Honey suggested.

"Thank you, Miss Honey." Matilda smiled, and went to sit next to the girl called Lavender.

"Okay, Miss Honey." Lydia said softly.

Amanda smiled and pushed the seat out so Lydia could sit down. Lavender looked up to Matilda and smiled.

"Now you all remember how scary first days of school were, so I want you to be nice to Matilda and Lydia and make them feel welcome," Miss Honey told her other students. "Could someone get workbooks for them, please?"

Matilda smiled back gently to Lavender.

"I will, Miss Honey." Amanda volunteered.

Lydia bit her lip, not used to anyone doing stuff FOR her, she usually did it herself when she had to. Miss Honey was a wonderful teacher and a friend to everyone, but her life is not as beautiful as it seemed. Miss Honey held deep dark secrets though it caused her great pain. She did not let it interfere with her teaching. The woman looked out the window to the beautiful field of flowers which seemed out of place for such a school like this which seemed like a true nightmare come true.

"Well, girls, you've come on a very good day because we're gonna be learning everything we know so far," Miss Honey told Matilda and Lydia. "Now, it's alright if you don't understand it because you're brand new, but if you do know the answer just raise your hand, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Honey." Matilda and Lydia chimed in together.

"We've been working on two times tables," Miss Honey smiled to her students. "Would anybody like to demonstrate?"

Almost everybody in the classroom raised their hands.

Miss Honey then began to demonstrate with everyone, she asked them the problems and they answered together until she got to one that was difficult as she didn't expect them to know the answer since they were all only six. "Pretty soon you'll be able to do problems like 13 times 379."

"4,927..." Matilda said, a little slowly as she realised no one else had answered it.

Lydia smiled at her friend, this was nothing new to her. The others looked to Matilda curiously.

Miss Honey checked her workbook only to see that was actually correct much to her shock and amazement. "It is..."

"Wow!" Lavender beamed.

Matilda licked her lips that had gone dry with nerves, but gave a small nervous smile. Lydia smiled happily for her friend.

"Matilda, you know how to multiply big numbers?" Miss Honey asked her new student out of surprise.

"I read a book on mathematics at the library." Matilda told her.

"You like to read?" Miss Honey smiled to that.

"Oh, yes, I love to read." Matilda said softly.

Lydia nodded, the girl did.

"What do you like to read?" Miss Honey smiled.

"Everything... Lately I've been reading Dahl's Chickens... Charles Dickens," Matilda told her. "I could read him everyday." she said.

"So could I," Miss Honey said with a smile. She then thought about doing something before. "Okay, class. Get your workbooks, let's get to Section Three. I'll be back in a moment."

The students then did their work the best that they could as she was going to visit Trunchbull to talk about how phenomenal Matilda was. Matilda also did the section, not trying to be boastful as she was just doing her work, but ended up finishing before the others. Lydia was a little bit slower, yes she could read and write but Math was not something her dad had helped her with. Amanda helped her a little, feeling happy to feel useful. Lavender felt stuck in certain areas and she felt blessed to have Matilda help her like she was. She was very bright and advanced despite being only six.

Lydia was happy to be friends with the sweet Amanda, her first school friend was so nice. Amanda giggled a little, quietly though. It seemed to be a good first day for Matilda and Lydia, despite the nightmare they faced this morning. Mackenzie was off for a good while during lunch and decided to go visit Matilda and Lydia to see how school was going for them so far.

* * *

Matilda smiled as Mackenzie came to visit at lunch time. "Lavender, this is my big sister, Mackenzie!" she introduced.

Lydia was coming over with Amanda. Amanda looked a little shy, but smiled.

"Hi!" Lavender beamed and waved to Mackenzie.

"Oh, hello there." Mackenzie smiled as she was happy that Matilda had made a new friend.

"My teacher is so nice too, 'Kenzie'." Matilda smiled.

"Hi 'Kenzie." Lydia greeted happily.

"Hello..." Amanda said quietly and politely, a little nervous.

Lavender smiled as she shook hands with Mackenzie. "Hi... 'Kenzie."

Mackenzie giggled and looked to Amanda. "Hi, there~... And who are you?"

Matilda smiled. Lydia smiled encouragingly at Amanda.

"Amanda Thripp." Amanda said quietly, but with a small smile.

"Hello, Amanda," Mackenzie smiled back. "I'm Mackenzie, but you can call me Kenzie."

"Hello, 'Kenzie." Amanda smiled.

Mackenzie smiled as she became rather popular around the other kids.

"Can you stay with us?" Lavender asked.

"Sorry, but I'm just here for lunch." Mackenzie replied apologetically.

Lydia smiled softly and giggled as she hugged Mackenzie. Mackenzie hugged Lydia right back, she was like another little sister due to how close she and Matilda were with her. Lydia smiled happily.

"Your sister is so pretty." Amanda told Matilda.

"Yes, she is." Matilda smiled.

Mackenzie blushed to their compliments.

"She's like a princess." Lavender beamed.

Lydia nodded. Matilda and Amanda giggled. Mackenzie smiled as she spent her lunch hour with them until she had to get back to her own school.

* * *

Matilda and Lydia hugged Mackenzie before they had to run back to class themselves. Amanda smiled.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" Mackenzie told Matilda before going back to her school.

"Okay, Kenzie." Matilda smiled.

Mackenzie gave Matilda a nice and tight hug before going off back to her school.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, after they had all done with school for the day, and Miss Honey had given Matilda a more advanced workbook they all got ready to leave school for the day and return home.

"That looks like some of my homework." Mackenzie said to Matilda.

Matilda smiled. "Miss Honey got it for me as the other stuff was too easy." she said softly.

Lydia smiled at the two. "I'm going to go home for a little." she smiled gently.

"Okay, see ya later, Lydia." Mackenzie said to their friend as she went home with her little sister.

Matilda waved and then went to her house with Mackenzie. Lydia went to her house and noticed her little suitcase out on the door step. She tried to open the door and knocked on it but it was locked and there was no answer. She bit her lip, but sat on the steps. Maybe her parents were just out shopping and would be back soon. Mackenzie smiled as she walked home with Matilda. Miss Honey was on her way to her own place after she finished for the day.

* * *

A little while later, when it was evening, Matilda was in her room, just finishing off her homework. She looked over to the door as it was knocked on. Lydia was sitting with her face against her knees as she was still waiting for her parents. Harry grumbled as he answered the door. Matilda came to her bedroom door and looked to the front door.

Harry opened the door to see who it was. "We don't do money, we don't take charities, we don't buy raffle tickets."

"Mr. Wormwood, I-I'm Miss Honey, Matilda's teacher." Miss Honey greeted a little nervously.

Matilda came a bit closer. Mackenzie came out of her room curiously.

"What's she done now?" Harry scoffed to Miss Honey before glaring at Matilda like she was a troublemaker. "You! Go to your room right now! Right now! Beat it!"

Zinnia was enjoying the show still. Matilda went to her room, so not to anger her dad.

"Look, whatever it is, she's your problem now." Harry scoffed.

"There is no problem." Miss Honey replied.

"Then beat it, peasant!" Harry scoffed. "We're watching TV."

Mackenzie hid a glare of disgust to her father's more interest in watching television than hear about Matilda's excellence in school. Matilda watched from her room again. Lydia sighed softly and she held her suitcase closer to her. Miss Honey was trying to talk Harry about Matilda, but it was no use and she soon decided to leave the Wormwood household.

Mackenzie liked Miss Honey a lot better than her own mother and even wished that she could be her mother, instead of Zinnia. Matilda mouthed a thank you to Miss Honey as she had slipped the Wind in The Willows book to where Matilda could sneak it to her room. Lydia looked over at Miss Honey as she heard Harry shut his door loudly. Miss Honey nodded silently as she then went off and was on her way home.

* * *

Lydia sighed softly. "Hello, Miss Honey." she said softly.

"Oh, Lydia, what're you doing outside so late?" Miss Honey asked gently.

"Waiting for Mommy and Daddy to get home... But it's been hours now... and I peeked in my living room and all our 'ormanents' are gone," Lydia sighed softly. "My suitcase was outside too." she then added.

"Oh, my..." Miss Honey put her hand to her cheek in deep concern about this. "I-I think you should come with me."

Lydia looked at her, a little confused. "What if they come back?" she asked quietly, but not sounding against the idea of going with Miss Honey.

"Do you know your phone number?" Miss Honey asked.

"No, we don't have no telephone no more." Lydia said, but came over to the lovely woman.

"What if we left a note?" Miss Honey then suggested.

Lydia smiled and nodded. "I like those ideas." she smiled.

"All right then." Miss Honey nodded with a smile as she decided to jot down a note in case Lydia's parents came back.

Lydia picked up her suitcase, her hair down now so she looked even softer. Miss Honey wrote a note and taped it to the door before taking Lydia to where she lived now.

Lydia held Miss Honey's hand. "I really like you, Miss Honey." she smiled gently.

"I really like you too." Miss Honey smiled back as she held hands with Lydia, almost like the way a mother would to her child.

Lydia felt safer again more than she ever had. Miss Honey smiled down to Lydia on the way to her home. Lydia smiled back up to her.

* * *

Miss Honey helped Lydia into her home. "Hopefully this is better than being at your own place just alone."

Lydia looked in awe at the cute little cottage. "It looks so sweet." she smiled happily.

"Thank you, my dear." Miss Honey smiled back as she led Lydia into her home.

Lydia ended up sitting on her suitcase when they got in, so she wouldn't be taking up space. Miss Honey got herself settled in and decided to make some hot chocolate.

Lydia looked at Miss Honey. "If there's anything you want me to do to help while live here... Let me know." she said softly, used to chores to help out.

"Oh, you don't have to do chores, sweetie... "Miss Honey replied.

"Buts I got to, so I won't be a burden." Lydia said, sounding surprised at no chores.

"You're never a burden, you don't have to worry about that." Miss Honey coaxed.

Lydia blushed slightly and then jumped off her suitcase and carefully hugged Miss Honey around the waist.

Miss Honey yelped in small surprise, but looked down and smiled to this. "Do you like hot chocolate, Lydia?" she then asked.

"Hot Chocolate... What is that?" she wondered, the only warm drink her family ever got was coffee and she didn't like that.

"Maybe a taste can help convince you." Miss Honey offered a cup out to the girl to let her try it out for herself as the taste said more to what the drink was than just talking about it.

Lydia blew on it carefully and tried it. Her eyes lit up and she looked up at Miss Honey in wonder. "Did the fairies makes the recipe for this?" she asked her eyes wide.

Miss Honey giggled. "No fairies here, but I made it from a recipe I learned many years ago."

"Is amazing." Lydia smiled happily and took another sip.

"I knew you'd love it." Miss Honey smiled back as she took her own cup.

Lydia smiled and continued to drink her hot chocolate. Miss Honey smiled as they enjoyed their hot chocolate together and they both felt like there wasn't a care in the world for either of them. Lydia knew she should've been sad that her parents had left, but she couldn't find it in her to care now Miss Honey was around.

"Do you need pajamas?" Miss Honey asked just in case.

Lydia went to check in her suitcase and then found her nightdress there. "I've got my nightie here." she smiled to the woman.

"Oh, and it's very beautiful, just like you~" Miss Honey cooed, feeling a maternal instinct with the girl.

Lydia smiled softly and giggled slightly. "It was the one thing prettywise I was allowed to have." she smiled.

"I think you make everything pretty, Lydia." Miss Honey told her.

Lydia smiled happily and hugged the woman gently. Miss Honey hugged Lydia back.

Lydia relaxed into the hug and smiled softly. "Miss Honey?" she said softly.

"Yes, dear?" Miss Honey replied.

Lydia looked up at the woman. "If my Mommy and Daddy don't come back for me... Would you be my new mommy?" she asked her softly. She obviously didn't get that her parents had obviously ran away and left her.

"Y-Your new mommy...?" Miss Honey's eyes widened, she wasn't offended, but was surprised at the offer.

Lydia nodded and looked down shyly. She looked like she was worried as she had asked for something. "I-If not is okay..." she said quickly and quietly, not wanting to anger the woman.

"It's all right... I would be happy to, but I would need papers to make it official of course..." Miss Honey cooed. "It's what Magnus would've wanted too."

Lydia smiled a little. "Maybe Matilda would know where to get them from... She's smarter than me." she said, but she had no jealousy or anger in her tone, it was a simple fact and she adored her friend no matter what.

"Matilda is rather wonderful, and that older girl during lunch you girls saw seemed nice too." Miss Honey cooed.

"Matilda is, and the older girl was 'Kenzie... She's our big sister." Lydia smiled, having always assumed that Mackenzie was also her big sister too.

"Oh, I see..." Miss Honey then said. "She seems lovely too."

Lydia giggled. "She is..." she agreed.

Miss Honey giggled back, finding Lydia's laugh to be adorably contagious. Lydia smiled and hugged the woman gently again. Miss Honey smiled back as she enjoyed Lydia's company.

* * *

After a night of the unexpected, but wonderful 'unofficial adoption' between Lydia and Miss Honey, they went ahead to the school. Lydia had her hair in double bunches again, but these ones were comfortable and no longer pulled her skin taut. Miss Honey smiled to Lydia as she got the classroom ready for the day. Lydia helped set up the classroom. Miss Honey smiled to Lydia's help. Lydia hummed as she helped. Miss Honey smiled as she worked with Lydia and they arranged the classroom neat and tidy for the other students.

Matilda was ready to walk to school with Mackenzie, and was holding her book close to her chest and gave a smile to her sister. When they headed to Lydia's house, she noticed a note pinned on the front door. Mackenzie took the note, she tried to read it aloud, stuttering and stammering at the words, trying to remember her younger sister's teachings so she could be successful for her age despite being slightly dyslexic. Matilda only offered help when Mackenzie really needed help, but smiled encouragingly.

Mackenzie nodded to Matilda and soon got through the note. "Oh, her parents left!" she then gasped.

"Oh, no..." Matilda gasped back. "Where is she then?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Mackenzie pouted. "She couldn't have left without telling us."

Matilda looked at the note and then gave a smile. "She must've gone with Miss Honey after she came last night, she probably realized it would be too late to let us know." she said, recognizing the handwriting.

"You think so?" Mackenzie asked, she seemed younger than her six-year-old sister now.

Matilda nodded. "You know Lydia wouldn't go with a stranger." she smiled at her sister.

"That's true..." Mackenzie agreed. "At least she's safe and had a warm night."

Matilda smiled. "Let's go then." she told her sister, holding her hand.

"Come along, we shouldn't be tardy." Mackenzie nodded once the mood lightened and they went back to Crunchem Hall.

Matilda held her sister's hand tightly. Mackenzie smiled down to Matilda on the way to school.

"Kenzie, will you be visiting at Lunch again today?" she asked her sister.

"I can do that if you would like me to," Mackenzie smiled down to her. "They usually give us an hour off and I'm usually bored just sitting in there, but the good thing was coming to see you and Lydia."

"Yes, please." Matilda smiled. She would love it to become a regular thing.

"All right, then at lunch, I'll see you." Mackenzie agreed.

Matilda smiled happily. Mackenzie walked Matilda to school and when the bell rang, she wished her little sister a good day at school while she would go off to her own for the day until lunch to check on her and Lydia, her honorary other little sister. Matilda hugged her and then went to her class. Mackenzie smiled to Matilda as she went to her own school.


	4. Chapter 4

Matilda entered the school and went to her classroom and looked relieved when she saw Lydia was there. Lydia had laid out everybody's workbooks for the lesson when it started. Miss Honey smiled to Lydia's help. Lavender beamed as she came with Matilda as they were best friends now. The older girl who was known as Hortensia looked relieved that Matilda and Lydia survived their first day of school.

The first lesson passed just fine until all the students were called to the Assembly Hall for some reason. Hortensia looked very nervous herself. Everyone just wondered what Trunchbull could possibly want.

"Bruce Bogtrotter?" Trunchbull called out the name of a certain student. "Would like Bruce come up please?~" she then added in a bit sweetly, though everyone knew it was fake.

Bruce nervously went up, knowing it was best he didn't disobey her. Matilda looked worried a little for the boy.

"This boy, Bruce Bogtrotter is none other than a vicious sneaky thief!" Trunchbull sneered before glaring right at the boy who had a bit more weight than the other students did. "You're a disgusting criminal, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked confused, but a bit politely.

"Cake! Chocolate cake..." Trunchbull demanded. "You slithered like a serpent into the school kitchen and ate it as a snack! Do you deny it?! CONFESS!"

"I can't remember a specific cake..." Bruce said quietly, not wanting to admit it.

"This one… Was mine and it was the most scrumptious cake in the entire universe." Trunchbull demanded.

"My mom's was better..." Bruce retorted.

This made everybody gasped in shock as it seemed like Bruce had filled out his death wish.

"It is, is it?" Trunchbull replied icily as her demeanor. "How can you be sure unless you have another piece?"

Bruce looked up at her confused, glancing at the plate on the table. A lunch lady came to serve cake to Bruce and the punishment would be to force the boy to eat it all which disgusted and horrified his fellow students. Matilda noticed that Bruce was looking ill at one point and started to shout encouragement. Lydia did so too. Soon enough, everyone else did.

Trunchbull, obviously, did not like this at all. Bruce looked bleary-eyed at the assembly hall. With the support, Bruce finished the whole cake and even licked the plate and then cheered. Lydia clapped and cheered for Bruce.

" **STOP IT!** " Trunchbull snapped at the cheering students. Only when the plate was smashed over Bruce's head did anyone stop cheering. They all then sat down and became silent.

The entire assembly will stay five hours after school and copy from the dictionary!" Trunchbull glared. "Any children who object will be sent to the Chokey together!"

Lydia bit her lip and glanced at Matilda. Matilda was glad they weren't forced to stay in at lunch at least, she would have to let her sister know.

* * *

Mackenzie came to meet Matilda and Lydia as promised, they seemed to take a bit longer than usual this time, but she soon smiled once they came to her. She had a container filled with a few cookies that she got from the cafeteria and she would happily share with them.

"Hi, Kenzie." Lydia smiled and hugged the girl.

Matilda hugged her sister too.

"Hi, girls, want some cookies?" Mackenzie asked before hugging them back.

"Ooh, yes, please, Kenzie." Lydia smiled.

"Please." Matilda smiled.

Mackenzie smiled back as she popped open the container and handed cookies to them. "What do you say?~" she then prompted.

"Please and thank you." Lydia smiled sweetly.

"Yes, please and thank you." Matilda smiled too.

Mackenzie smiled. "You're welcome."

Lydia smiled and enjoyed her cookie.

Matilda ate her cookie too and then looked at her sister. "Kenzie, we can't walk home with you tonight." she said with a small frown.

"You can't?" Mackenzie asked curiously. "How come?"

Lydia pouted at that in thought.

"Ms. Trunchbull is keeping the whole school behind after school." Matilda told her sister.

Mackenzie sighed about Ms. Trunchbull being a very unfair woman. "What does that old cow want from you guys now?"

"She's punishing the school for cheering for Bruce." Lydia told her.

Matilda nodded.

"What?" Mackenzie asked flatly before sighing. "Well, I appreciate you guys telling me... Hopefully Mom and Harry-I mean Dad will understand."

Matilda tilted her head.

"Oh, did you guys notice if my dad and mom were back?" Lydia asked, secretly hoping they hadn't.

"No, but we saw a note." Mackenzie replied.

Lydia nodded. "Miss Honey wroted it for me... So if my parents came back, they would know where I was." she smiled.

Matilda bit her lip and glanced at her sister, she had been able to have a think about it and realized that maybe Lydia's parents had left the girl behind on purpose.

"Oh, um, I'm sure they'll 'turnip'..." Mackenzie bit her lip slightly.

Lydia nodded slightly, though her smile dimmed just a millimeter. Mackenzie then had a cookie with them, she was going to have a lonely walk home tonight though.

Matilda hugged her. "Don't worry, it should just be tonight." she soothed her sister.

Mackenzie hugged the girls. She then stayed until they had to go back to their school and she went back to her own.

* * *

Trunchbull was decent enough to at least call a school bus over to drop off the students back home. Matilda walked in through the door when she got home. Mackenzie was huddled in the corner of her bedroom and was heard crying.

"Young lady, where were you?!" Harry snapped.

"Ms. Trunchbull kept the whole school after school was finished." Matilda told him, wanting to go and see her sister though.

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard!" Harry yelled. "See those packages?" He pointed to a whole lot of packages that were by the door, "They were left out for the world because you weren't here to take them in!"

"Well, I couldn't come home on time if I'm kept after school by the principal." she replied.

Harry glared at Matilda until Zinnia talked with him.

* * *

Matilda managed to sneak off to Mackenzie's room and came into it. "Kenzie, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing..." Mackenzie replied as she hid in the darkness before sniffling and grunting slightly.

"Kenzie, you can tell me." Matilda said softly and came closer to her sister.

"Just go to your room..." Mackenzie trembled, she then dropped a wadded up tissue that had a red substance on it.

Matilda noticed the tissue and her eyes widened.

"Please, Matty, go to your room..." Mackenzie sniffled as she didn't want to subject her younger sister to what she had endured.

Matilda didn't want to disobey, but had to and hugged her sister gently. Mackenzie hugged Matilda back, but then gasped as she quickly covered her nose as it was bleeding and she appeared to have a blackened eye.

* * *

Lydia went with Miss Honey, after they checked if her parents had returned. Miss Honey held Lydia's hand as they came to the front door, she knocked on it just to make sure. Lydia listened quietly.

The other next door neighbor, who was slightly crazy and didn't like the family normally, looked over. "No use in knocking on their door." he told them.

Miss Honey looked over with her arm around Lydia. "I beg your pardon?"

"They ran off, told me if the little one didn't find anyone properly to look after her, I was to make sure she was sent to the Orphanage." he cackled.

"What?!" Miss Honey's eyes widened.

"They ain't coming back... So, if you ain't gonna look after her, I haveta take her to an orphanage." the neighbor told Miss Honey.

Miss Honey stared back firmly. "I'll look after her."

"Then this is for you." the neighbor said, and tossed a tied bundle of paper to her.

Lydia flinched. Miss Honey also flinched, but accepted the papers. Lydia held tight to Miss Honey.

"See you later kiddo, have a nice life." the neighbor said and walked back into his house.

Miss Honey sighed to the neighbor as she held Lydia back. "Come on, Lyddie, let's go home." she then cooed to the girl.

Lydia nodded to her teacher, and somehow knew that maybe it would be a little better now. Miss Honey held Lydia's hand as they went back to her place, or as it would be from then on, their place.

* * *

Matilda pulled out a clean tissue she had in her pocket and carefully handed it to her sister. "Pinch the bridge of your nose and just hold the tissue underneath." she said softly.

"Thank you..." Mackenzie sniffed as she took the tissue and did as instructed as she felt quite miserable right now.

Matilda heard Harry searching for them and her eyes narrowed and she wanted to slam the door and lock it. As she thought this, the door did shut and also locked itself, though she hadn't moved from where she was hugging Mackenzie. Mackenzie whimpered, she didn't even notice that, but she did hug Matilda back. Matilda held her sister close and made sure the nosebleed would stop.

* * *

Soon enough, Mackenzie's nose dried up and she was good for the night. She checked the last tissue and settled down. "I'm sorry, Matilda... It was my fault after all..." she then sighed. "I did promise Mom and Dad that I would bring you home with me every day."

Matilda hugged her. "It's not your fault, Kenzie." she said softly.

"Yes, it is..." Mackenzie shivered.

"No, it isn't, you couldn't stop Ms. Trunchbull from keeping me after school." Matilda frowned gently at her sister.

Mackenzie sniffled. "Oh, Matty..." she sighed as their lives were rather unfair.

Matilda looked up at her. "I'll sort it out." she said softly.

"Oh, Matilda, you don't have to do anything." Mackenzie replied.

"Yes, I do." Matilda told her with a firm look, but it was loving when she looked at Mackenzie.

"Oh, bless your little heart..." Mackenzie cooed as she gently squeezed Matilda's hand as it reminded her of when Matilda was born and she was the only one excited and happy to have a new baby in the house.

Matilda smiled softly. Mackenzie smiled down to Matilda before sniffling again as she held her younger sister who was much wiser beyond her years.


End file.
